Las Crónicas de la Guerra champiñón
by Tsuki-Nya
Summary: Esta historia cuenta como Fin se encontró con un libro antiguo que relataba la vida de un joven llamado Pen que tuvo que sobrevivir en la época que ocurrió la III Guerra Mundial.


"**Las Crónicas de la Guerra champiñón"**

**Resumen:** Esta historia cuenta como Fin se encontró con un libro antiguo que relataba la vida de un joven llamado Pen que tuvo que sobrevivir en la época que ocurrió la III Guerra Mundial.

Hola este es mi primer fanfic que e echo en toda mi vida *o* estoy tan emocionada con esto.

* * *

Capitulo 1:** Cuando el Mundo cambio y el silencio reino.**

**Los seres humanos somos seres complejos,**

**No sabemos lo que queremos o lo que hacemos,**

**o en donde estamos caminando **

Fue un día maravilloso para los habitante del extraño Mundo de Ooo, no había ni un secuestro de una princesa por parte del rey helado y ni un extraño o poderoso enemigo o algo por el estilo que pasara, en resumen fue un día aburrido para Finn que no tenia nada que hacer y para peor Jake estaba con Arcoiris.

_-Esto es muy aburrido-_Pensó Finn y fue hacia el sótano de su casa del árbol (así decirlo) para ver si encontraba un objeto extraño como la ultima vez que Jake también estaba con arcoiris y por curiosidad fue al sótano para encontrarse con unos videojuegos nuevos sobre "Archivos Secretos", "Misil de E.E.U.U"…etc.

Bajando por las escaleras que eran una parte del árbol gigante en donde estaba su casa, miro el sótano que se encontraba muy oscuro y tenebroso como la última vez que había estado ahí. Finn miro y saco una linterna para iluminar la habitación y empezó a buscar cualquier cosa que le llamara la atención.

Sacando unas raras armas que parecían espadas pero no lo eran, lo dejaba a un lado porque no servían para nada, solo hacia un clicks extraño cuando apretaba el gatillo de esta. –Esto no sirve-Murmuro para si mismo Finn y empezó a sacar otra caja mas que contenía puros papeles sin importancia hasta que llego a un viejo libro muy antiguo que su tapa estaba rasgada y tenia un color verdoso por el Moho de este.

-¿De que se tratara?-Pensó Finn y sin mas preámbulos lo abrió y se sorprendió mucho porque la primera hoja estaba de color rojo oscuro. Después de ver esa hoja siguió avanzando hasta llegar a la primera página que tenia escrito algo como si fuera un diario de vida.

-¿La dulce princesa tendrá un diario también?-Pregunto Finn y sacudió fuertemente su cabeza y empezó a leer el extraño libro…

Querido Diario: 6/7/2013

Hola Mi nombre es Pen Walter y escribo este diario porque la psicóloga del colegio me dijo que me ayudaría para superar mi problema de mi mal comportamiento en clases…pero creo que esto no me ayudara de nada por la simple razón que escribir un diario es solo para las niñas mimadas que ahí en mi colegio….bueno…creo que le seguiré la corriente…

Pen se encontraba sentado en su aula de clases mirando aburridamente al diario de vida que tenia en sus manos. –Esa psicóloga esta loca-Dijo y puso su diario en su mochila y empezó a mirar al profesor de clases que se encontraba explicando unos problemas matemáticos que era imposible de descifrar según lo que decía Pen.

-Walter, ven a hacer este ejercicio-Grito el vejete con una sonrisa burlona hacia el joven rubio con ojos azules aburridos.

-¡Pero, profesor yo no se hacer esto!-Protesto Pen y todo sus compañeros de curso se empezaron a burlar de el.

El profesor sin ocultar su cara de enojo grito-¡Sabrías como hacerlo si no te quedaras fantaseando en mis clases!- después el apunto a otro pobre chico para que saliera a hacer su entupido ejercicio de matemáticas y Pen solo se sentó una ves mas en su banca para sacar cuidadosamente de su bolsillo unos audífonos pequeños y desde su celular puso la radio.

-Queremos informarles que aun se esta aumentando la tensiones entre Estados Unidos y Norte de Corea- Pen se aburrió de esa noticia, ¿Acaso el mundo hoy se puso en su contra que hasta en la radio en ves de dar música, empezaron a dar cosas sobre de políticos y tensiones de no se que? .

-Oye Pen, últimamente estas mas distraído y antisocial que antes-Dice un niño con pelo color castaño y una camiseta de cuadrille-¿Aun estas desmotivado porque no pasa nada como en tus videojuegos?-Pregunto el.

-Oye Ren mejor cállate-Respondió tajantemente el rubio.

El castaño levanto una de sus cejas y se río torpemente- ¿Sabes? Mi madre anda muy paranoica sobre eso de la III Guerra mundial-Dice como si nada para romper ese silencio incomodo que tenia con Pen.

-Guerra….-Murmuro Pen- Me gustaría que hubiera una así me podría escapar de esta realidad y se un héroe-se dijo así mismo y Ren se río sobre el pensamiento absurdo de su compañero.

-Sueña, los héroes no tienen cabida en esta época o si no tendrías que ser como Iron man o Batman o Superman o cualquier cosa que terminara con "Man"-Ren dijo

-¡**Ren y Pen déjense de hablar o si nos los mandare con el director!-**Grito enojado el profesor y los dos se quedaron en silencio

-….-

.

.

.

.

Y así de aburridas continuaron las clases hasta que estas terminaron hasta las cinco y Pen se tuvo que ir caminando hasta su casa porque por una extraña razón, la locomoción no estaba pasando como lo hacían antes.

-¿Habrá un corte de calle o un accidente?-Pensó Pen que aun caminaba mirando las calles que estaban vacías.

Cuando llego a su casa vio que su padre estaba en el sillón mirando las noticias del TVN y su madre estaba enlatando toda la comida no perecible que tenían.

-¿Oye que pasa Mama?-Pregunto Pen extrañado mientras que su madre dio un pequeño salto por que no se dio cuenta que su hijo llego a la casa.

-Lo siento Pen, es que tenemos que guardar un poco de comida para lo que pueda ocurrir con Estados Unidos y Norte de Corea-Respondió ella y Pen solo respondió con tono burlón-No se si todos se volvieron paranoicos o algo pero es obvio que no va haber otra guerra-Dice y se va hacia su habitación para leer un cómics de Marvel que tenia.

* * *

Querido Diario: 7/7/2013

Hoy mis padres estaban muy ansiosos por saber en que terminarían en las negociaciones de paz que tenían Norte de Corea con E.E.U.U pero cuando dijeron que se cortaron diálogos ellos se tensaron y mi Madre empezó a murmurar que habrá otra guerra pronto y mi padre solo se mostró muy serio ante el tema y apago la televisión para luego hacer una llamada a alguien.

Yo no entiendo esto, no se porque están todos tan paranoicos sobre esto si estados unidos y corea del norte están tan lejos de nosotros.

Creo que mejor me iré a dormir mañana tengo clases y aun no e echo la tarea de matemática….ahhh sabes mejor voy a copiársela a Ren en total es el mas listo de la clase.

PD: Espero que mis padres no sepan que trate de escaparme de clases otra vez.

Pen salio de su habitación para encontrarse a su hermano menor jugando con unos soldaditos de plomo y unos aviones en miniatura-Hmp, porque no están jugando con el papá-Le pregunto extrañando y su hermano solo respondió-El dijo que tenia que salir con la Mamá para ir a comprar algo en el supermercado-

-Eh? Bueno si ese es el caso quédate aquí y no hagas mucho ruido porque tengo que hacer mis deberes-Mintió Pen en realidad solo iba a jugar unos de sus videos juegos como siempre lo hacia cuando sus padres no estaban en casa.

-Hermano, tengo hambre-Dice su hermano menor con tono cansado- Papá y mamá aun no llegan del supermercado-continuo y Pen no le hizo caso, solo se quedo viendo la televisión concentradamente mientras que tocaba rápidamente los controles de la Play 3.

-¡HERMANO! TENGO HAMBRE!-Grito el menor y Pen se molesto con el por que por culpa de el grito perdió el juego.

-Te podrías callar, no ves que casi le ganaba a Némesis-También grito y luego vio la hora-Deberías estar acostado ya son las 1:00pm-

-Pero hermano el papá y la mamá aun no han llegado del supermercado-Dice con enojo.

-como que no han llegado, si ellos se fueron mas de seis horas hacia el super-Comento pen y saco su celular de su chaqueta y los llamo pero se dio cuenta que las líneas telefónicas estaban muertas.

-_¿Les habrá pasado algo?- _Pensó.

.

.

.

**Próximo capitulo: ****Somos solamente humanos.**


End file.
